Moonlight On Canvas
by mrslaura
Summary: The Wedding of Harry and Ginny - I do now own Harry Potter, JK does - and I do not own the song The Red Stroke, that is by Garth Brooks.


Moonlight on canvas, midnight and wine

Ginny was heart-broken; the man she loved just told her that they can not be together anymore. He was afraid that the evil man he was suppose to destroy would hurt her and/or use her against him, and he wouldn't be able to fulfill the prophecy the way that he should. By ending the rain of terror on the wizarding world and living. All she could do is tell him that he is wrong and that she loved him, that she would wait for him. He left her behind after her brothers wedding hoping that he was doing the right thing, hoping that he would return and make things right with her.

As time went on she went back to school, only to find that the evil has invaded and the only thing that they could do was keep to themselves just to survive. Other evil wizards had taken over the classes, the house-elves tried there best to keep the food up so that the students would have more strength to fight in the end.

Harry's back, she has seen him, he looks so thin, so tired she hoped that he would be able to do what needed to be done.

It's over the evil wizard has been destroyed, his followers have been captured. The school is once again in the hands of the light. He's done it and he has survived. Now he just needs to rebuild his life with the one girl that has held his heart for the last two years.

Moonlight on canvas, midnight and wine

Two shadows starting to softly combine

The picture they're painting,

Is one of the heart.

And to those who have seen it

It's a true work of art

This is the night, the night that they have been waiting years for, the night that they don't have to seek out concealed corners and shadowy halls. Hiding from over protective brothers and gossipy friends. The war has been over and love was once again in thought, he waited for her to graduate before asking her to be his wife.

One would think that after being engaged for a while her family would be fine with them kissing, but oh no, if they were caught all they would hear is slight comments and good natured kidding. It got so bad they went back to sneaking around, trying not to be caught.

Oh, the red strokes

Passions un-caged

Thundering moments of tenderness rage

Ohm the red strokes

Tempered and strong

Burning the night like the dawn

This was it, they have said "I do", he got permission to kiss his bride with out the family making fun of them. They danced all night, toasted everything in sight. Drank there fill and were finally alone with one another.

He took her in his arms and danced her around the suite, humming a song that had no words. Slowly he takes her face between his hands and kisses her the way he has wanted for the last few years.

Steam on the window, salt in a kiss

Two hearts have never pounded like this

Inspired by a vision

That they can't command

Erasing the borders

With each brush of a hand

It's been hours since they locked there door, lying together as man and wife.

He looks over at the woman she turned out to be, thanking the Lord that she said yes to be his wife. Wondering what there lives will be like after this night, knowing that there is nothing that would ever tear them apart.

Oh the red strokes

Passions un-caged

Thundering moments of tenderness rage

Oh, the red strokes

Tempered and strong

Burning the night like the dawn

Today is there twenty year wedding anniversary, and both of there kids have graduated Hogwarts and have stepped out in to the world to become what there hearts desire.

In the past twenty years they have had there ups and downs, a few green eyed monsters have come and gone. But there passion for each other has always held strong.

Oh the blues with be blue

And the jealousies green

But when love picks it shade

It demands to be seen

Oh, the red strokes

Passion un-caged

Thundering moments of tenderness rage

Oh the red strokes

Tempered and strong

Burning the night like the dawn

He takes her back to the suite they had when they were first married, dances her around while humming a song that has no words. Kisses her like he's been waiting to do all night.

Steam on the window, salt in a kiss

Two hearts have never pounded like this.


End file.
